SAGP Soldiers Against Gundam Pilots
by suicidal-sinner
Summary: Duo ran away, the other pilots are under attack even though the war has ended, and now it's a race against time to find Duo before anyone else! YAOI! Normal coupling. I consider this one of my better stories, but you be the judge.
1. Part 1

**SAGP**

Duo sat at his desk and stared down at the large pile of paperwork he had to do. he knew it was his own fault for not showing up for work for two days. Duo sighed as he began the boring paperwork. Slowly his mind began to wander.

Flashback

Duo laughed , but he really wanted to cry. Duo had decided to disappear, so he had gone to see Heero one last time. Heero had been more irritated than usual. For one of the few times since Duo had met Heero, he had feared Heero would hurt him. Despite all the times Heero had threatened Duo's life, Duo never feared for his life.Sometimes he just feared he would get hurt. And for the first time ever, Heero had actually hurt Duo. He had hit Duo.

Hearing the loud thump as Duo landed on his butt on the ground, all three other pilots had rushed to see what had happened. Duo simply laughed it off. At least on the outside he laughed. Heero had hit him, and that hurt worse than anything else. Even when Duo had nearly died and been in a lot of pain, it could not compare to the pain he felt.

End Flashback

Duo shook himself to escape from the memory; to escape from the pain. Duo sighed. He always had to act happy, but he wasn't usually happy. He had had to act. He had always had to be happy for the other pilots. Duo wondered if the other pilots had realized it was mostly an act. Duo continued the boring paperwork, careful not to let his mind wander again. He didn't want to think about the other pilots, since he would never see them again.

Quatre reloaded the gun as he hid behind his desk. One minute everything had been quiet as usual, the next a masked man had burst into the room and began to fire around randomly.Without warning the shooter stopped. "Now, now. Hiding from a guest? That's not very polite," the shooter laughed viciously.

"What is it that you want?" Quatre asked from behind the desk.

The shooter laughed, "A true end to the war. I want the five gundam pilots dead." Several people gasped and turned in the direction of Quatre's desk. Quatre knew he was in trouble.

"Good to know there's someone out to get us," Trowa said as he walked into the room without warning.

The shooter fell to the ground, but instead of howling in pain or dieing quietly he just laughed. His laughter made Quatre flinch and even Trowa seemed a little uneasy. "I'm not the only one. There are more of us. The SAGP will kill you," the dieing man said through the blood that had begun to flow into his mouth and out onto the floor. Trowa and Quatre stared at the dead man. Neither wanted to fight anymore.

"Hey, Matt?" one of Duo's female coworkers stuck her head in the door.

"Yeah, Chelsie? What's up?" Duo responded to the alias.

"I just wanted to tell you that some strange man keeps asking about you. Stuff like where you're from, do you have a family, etc. Everyone is getting a little nervous," Chelsie said.

"I'll look into it. Sorry to make you worried," Duo smiled. Had one of the other pilots found him already? Chelsie left and Duo let his fake smile fade. Sighing, Duo let his eyes wander. So, who would be the first one to find him? Duo was the best hacker among the pilots, although Heero was a close second, and he had made sure to hide his trail really well. Even he wasn't sure if he could follow his own trail and he knew where to look. After a good half hour of intense thought Duo sighed and gave up on figuring it out. None of the other pilots could follow him, he was sure. But that answer didn't answer the question. Who had found him?

The door flew open and Wufei stormed into Trowa's office in a fit of rage. "Who the hell is the SAGP?!" Wufei yelled.

"Went after you too, huh?" Quatre asked with a frown.

Wufei paused. "Too?"

"Quatre and Heero have also been attacked. The only reason that I haven't been attacked yet is because I did something out of the ordinary. They probably couldn't figure out where I was going," Trowa informed Wufei.

Without warning Quatre gasped. The other two pilots looked around quickly as Wufei demanded, "What?!"

"Duo! What about Duo?!" Quatre said as he began to panic. Trowa rushed to Quatre side and began to calm his blond lover. Heero's laptop flew open and he began to tap furiously.

"It's useless, Heero. Even you could never follow Duo's trail. Duo's too good at hacking," Wufei said after a few minutes. "We all have tried to follow it more than once. You know that."

Heero's fingers paused over the keys and Heero stared hard at Wufei. Suddenly Heero slammed the top on his laptop down and stood so quickly Wufei jumped and Quatre would have fallen out of his chair if it wasn't for Trowa grabbing him and holding him steady. "Fine! Then I'll go to someone who might be able to do it!" Heero yelled before storming out.

The other three pilots stared at the door in shock.After a very silent minute Wufei turned to Quatre and asked, "Well, where is he? Duo would never leave without telling you where he was going."

Quatre grimaced. "He didn't really. I just found a note on my kitchen table counter the day after he left. The note didn't say where he was going and he never contacted me since," he turned away and the other two pilots could see the tears that threatened to make themselves fall from the blonde's beautiful blue eyes. Trowa wrapped comforting arms around Quatre's shoulders.

"Then... how are we going to find Duo?" Wufei whispered. He was shocked that Duo wouldn't contact Quatre. If there was one person that they thought he would talk to it woud be Quatre. If he even left Quatre behind, then their only hope was Heero and whatever help he was getting.

"Hello, Matt," a beautiful man about 6'5" with bleach blond hair and perfect crystal blue eyes greeted Duo as he stepped out of his office. Duo looked at the man in surprise. It was nearly midnight now and he hadn't expected anyone else to be in the offices this late.

"Hi. Can I help you with omething?" Duo asked as he turned his back to the man to lock his door.

"You've become careless, Duo Maxwell," the man hissed. Duo's eyes widened in surprise as he felt a hand hit a pressure point in his neck and he fell into unconscious. The man stood above Duo's immobile body and grinned. "Don't worry, beautiful. You won't die... yet," and with a maniac cackle the man threw Duo over his shoulder and made his way out of the building and into the night.

"Damn, this guy is a great hacker. It took five professional hackers to figure out where he went, but we got it," a with big thick glassed said as Heero hovered over his shoulder.

"Where is he?" Heero demanded.

"He's hiding out in New York. Changed his name to Matt Dean and got a good office job. He moved up pretty fast. Here's his apartment address and work address. He doesn't seem to have a phone," the man said as he handed Heero a piece of paper. Not a second later he heard the door slam shut.

"I've got it," Heero said as he walked into Trowa's office without knocking. He ignored the gun and katana that were immediately raised and slammed the paper with the addresses down in front of Quatre. "Get us there, **now**," Heero growled at him. Quatre didn't even pause. He had the address in his left hand and the phone in his right so fast it was a blur.

"How did you get it so fast?" Wufei asked.

"I knew some hackers who owed me a favor. I just had them repay it," Heero responded.

"Alright, now tell us everything you know about Duo," Trowa said.

Heero frowned at him. "I don't know much. Duo changed his name to Matt Dean and got a job as an office worker. That's all I know," Heero responded.

Wufei stared at Heero a moment. "Duo could never sit still enough for a desk job," Wufei said.

"That was the point. It would make it even harder to find him if he took a job that we wouldn't think he would," Trowa said.

"I've got four tickets to bourd a plane in five hours. I'll pick you all up in four," Quatre cut in. Everyone headed for the door to get their things.

Duo slowly began to come around. Duo could tell he was on a concrete floor, and from a tinkle of metal and pressure on his ankle he was sure he was chained. Slowly opening his eyes, Duo looked around. He was in a small concrete prison cell with a very thick metal door, and directly across from him was a large man who had obviously been in the cell for several days. Pushing himself up Duo looked down at his ankle to confirm that there was a large chain. Turning back to the man in the room with him he asked, "Who are you?"

Before the man could answer the door flew open and the man who had knocked Duo out stepped into the room. "Alright, fatty, you have become useless. It's about time we got rid of you," the man announced. Duo winced. He was glad he didn't know the man's name now. "Oh, you've woken up. I'll have some food and medication sent in for you. I can only guess how bad your headache is," the man said when he noticed Duo was up. And with that the men disappeared and the door was closed. Duo was left alone in the silence of the tiny cell.

"What do you mean he hasn't shown up for work today?!" Wufei demanded.

Quatre quickly grabbed Wufei's arm and dragged him away from the poor woman. Heero stepped forward to take Wufei's place. "When did you last see Matt?" Heero asked only slightly calmer than Wufei.

"Um, last night. I went to warn him about some weirdo that had been asking about him a lot recently," the frightened man answered.

Heero's eyes flashed, "What kind of questions?"

The woman paused to think, "He would ask things like 'Where'd he come from?' 'Did he ever do things that were out of the ordinary?' and other really weird things. I always told him that I didn't know though."

Heero nodded, "Does Matt have a car?"

"Yeah," the woman said, "and now that I think about it, I saw his car when I parked this morning. But I checked his office and he wasn't there, so he didn't just fall asleep at his desk again."

"Can we see his office, please?" Trowa spoke up for the first time since entering the building.

The woman seemed to be trying to figure out if that was a good idea or not.She must have decided that no harm could be done because she led the group down to an office door. "This is it, but I'm not letting you into his office," she said.

"We don't need to be let in, but thank you. That's all we need," Heero cut in before Wufei could cut in and tell the woman to unlock the door or he would cut out her intestines. Wufei looked at Heero in surprise and opened his mouth to demand an explanation, but Heero grabbed him roughly by the arm and began to drag him down the hall toward the door. "Thank you for your help, ma'am," Heero called over his shoulder. Trowa and Quatre followed at a slower walk.

"Why didn't you make her open the door?!" Wufei demanded when Heero finally let him go near the car.

"Because it happened in the hall. He had already left his office. From what I saw, Duo turned his back to the culprit to lock the door. That was probably when the person knocked him out. But I don't think Duo is dead yet. I believe the kidnapper or kidnappers are planning to use Duo somehow. It is probably something only a gundam pilot could do, or they wouldn't risk capturing Duo. They probably consider him the weakest among us . Trowa protected Quatre from having Duo's fate so they went after the second best target," Heero explained as the four boys climbed into the car.

"You mean... it's my fault?" Quatre asked in a sad voice as a tear ran down his cheek.

"No! It's not your fault," Trowa tried to calm the blond Arabian.

'Trowa's right. It's not your fault. Things just turned out this way... besides, if you had gotten captured then they probably would have just killed Duo, and if they could knock him out, they could have killed him," Heero said. Quatre seemed to believe Heero more than Trowa and calmed a bit, but he wasn't completely convinced.

Duo's kidnapper stepped into the room and smiled at him. "Sorry, I couldn't come introduce myself before. I had a lot of things to take care of. My name is George. It's a pleasure to meet you," the man greeted.

"Thanks," Duo said irritably.

"George frowned. "Are you uncomfortable? Maybe I should move you somewhere more comfortable," George said as he leaned forward and pressed on of Duo's pressure points again. Duo was out before George could even pull away. With a smirk George began to unlock the chains.

Heero glared at the computer screen angrily before he began to type quickly again. The room was completely silent except for the sound of the keys being hit. "Heero, why haven't you patched us into the SAGP database yet? Do you need one of us to help?" Quatre asked softly.

Heero glared at Quatre, "I would have gotten us in if it was possible, but the SAGP doesn't exist. At least not where I can find it. It must be a private club of sorts."

Several minutes passed in silence. Finally Quatre broke the silence by asking, "What does SAGP stand for anyway?"

Everyone thought for a moment. "I bet it means Soldiers Against Gundam Pilots. At least that's the only thing I could come up with," Trowa answered.

"That would definitely explain why they would be trying to kill us," Wufei said dryly.

Duo came to slower than he had the first time, but this time instead of feeling like he was lying on a hard concrete floor, he felt like he was lying on something soft and warm. Slowly opening his eyes, Duo looked around what appeared to be a bedroom. Now that confused Duo. Why would he be in a bedroom? What were they trying to pull with the sudden royal treatment? Duo felt his heart sink as George opened a door about 10 feet away from the bottom of the bed and walked in. "Ah, are you awake, dear one?" George asked.

"What are you going to do with me?" Duo tried to demand, but his throat felt like sandpaper and his demand came out more like a croak.

George chuckled coldly, sending shivers down Duo's spine. "Oh, so much. We will have many pleasant nights, since you have been given no choice but to sleep in my bed," George's laughter was loud and full of malicious intent. Duo tried to push himself away from the man, but he could move no more than a couple inches.

"What are we going to do?!" Quatre whimpered. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's waist and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, pressing his lips to the blonds forehead in comfort. Heero stopped typing and looked up from his computer to stare at Quatre. Wufei buried his face in his hands to hide the emotions flying across his face.

Suddenly the door flew open and the man very thick glasses that had found Duo before walked in. "What is it, John?" Heero demanded.

"Just figured you would want this," the hacker held out a piece of paper to Heero. Frowning, Heero took the paper and read it.

"Thank you, John,"Heero said and managed to sound like he really meant it. John simply nodded and left the room. "We now have some interesting information about the SAGP," Heero said. Quatre jumped to his feet and grabbed the paper from Heero's hands, forgetting his normal manners. "We go **now**," Quatre said in an uncharacteristically firm and demanding voice. None of the other pilots, even Heero, would dare go against Quatre even if they had wanted to.

Heero carefully looked around the corner, gun at the ready. "Are you sure this is the place? There's no one here," Heero whispered to Quatre. Trowa and Wufei had split off and gone another direction as soon as they entered the building.

"This is what the paper said, I double checked more than once," Quatre answered with a frown. Suddenly there was a ping and Heero looked around to see a man hiding behind a nearby corner firing at them. Heero had just begun to return fire when several more bullets went whizzing by from different directions.

"Let's split up. You know where and when to meet back up?" Heero asked as he began to head away from Quatre. Quatre nodded and they went their different directions. As Quatre ran around what looked like an unprotected corner he ran into a large, ordinary looking man. Quatre was so surprised that he froze. The last thing he remembered was the flash of an arm headed for his neck before everything went dark.


	2. Part 2

Trowa walked into the restaurant that was to be the meeting place. He was a little late, so he thought everyone would already be there, but when he arrived there was only Wufei and Heero. Quatre was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Quatre? Bathroom?" Trowa asked.

The other pilots looked up in alarm. "He's not with you?" Wufei asked. All the blood drained from Trowa's face. "Heero! Where is Quatre?! You were suppose be with him!" Wufei nearly yelled.

"We were forced to separate when we were fired on by several different directions," Heero frowned.

Trowa and Wufei frowned at him. "We also split up, but we didn't see a single living creature," Wufei said.

Heero nodded suddenly," It was planned. A trap. They wanted Quatre. They stopped firing at me after I was a good distance from Quatre." Neither Wufei nor Trowa knew what to say to that. It had all been a trap.

Quatre slowly began to become aware of his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying in someones arms. "Trowa?" Quatre asked groggily.

There was a laugh and a soft voice responded, "Sorry, Quat. It's not your lover-boy.

"You got away?" Quatre asked, not quite grasping the situation.

"No, Quat. I didn't get away," there was a sigh, "but you got caught."

With a shock Quatre remembered everything that had happened. Slowly Quatre pushed himself up and surveyed his surroundings. "This isn't the usual prison cell."

"Of course not, Quatre dear, you are a special guest. This is my bedroom, you will be spending you time here. I am using Duo for getting information, that is if I could get him to talk," the man Quatre remembered as the man he had run into growled the last part.

"Leave him alone, George!" Duo nearly yelled. George growled again, but left the room slamming the door behind him.

Quatre glanced at Duo, then did a double take. Duo was hidden by the bed covers, but Quatre could tell he was naked. Duo's upper body was covered in dozens of bruises and scratched, but his face had been left alone. "Oh Allah! Duo, are you okay?!" Quatre scrambled to check over every bruise and scratch. With this closer look Quatre could tell every scratch was drawn out and deeper than it first appeared, done by a knife and someone who knew how to use it well.

"I'm fine Q-man. George gave me some pain meds," Duo laughed, but Quatre knew he was lying. Duo wouldn't let anyone, even Heero, give him something like that. Plus, it would hinder any possible escape since it made coordination even harder.

"Duo... since when do you lie?!" Quatre exclaimed. Duo flinched visibly.

With a sigh Duo answered, "Since a little while after I made myself disappear. It was hard at first, but I got used to it."

Quatre wanted to cry. Duo had changed, and not for the better. "Duo..." Quatre whispered, the tears beginning to flow down his cheeks. Duo just patted Quatre on the back in a comforting gesture and gave Quatre one of his trademark grins.

John frowned, "I'm never wrong."

"Well, you were this time, and thanks to that Quatre has been kidnapped. Do you know what that could mean for Duo?"Wufei asked as he slammed his fist down onto John's desk. You could hear the wood crack. John winced.

With a sigh John grabbed a crumbled up paper in the corner of his desk. "While you were doing whatever you were doing, I was able to get another address for the SAGP. Here," he growled as he shoved it at them. Trowa snatched the paper from the mans hands and headed for the door. Heero and Wufei followed quickly behind him.

"Give me the paper," Heero demanded before Trowa could unfold it. Before Trowa could react Heero snatched up the paper, opened it, stared at it for all of a split second, before tearing the paper into little pieces and dumping it in the trashcan.

"What are you doing?!" Wufei yelled.

"It's a trap. John is part of the SAGP. I didn't realize it before, but I saw their trademark symbol on his desk. He probably covered it up when he saw us coming, but when he was reaching for the paper, he accidentally uncovered it," Heero said. The other two pilots stared at him for what seemed like a millennium.

Finally Wufei sighed, "Then what are we suppose to do? Where does that leave us?" Several minutes passed as the silence confirmed that nobody else had any idea what to do.

George entered the room with an evil smirk. "I think it is time to play with my new pet!" George said as he reached for Quatre.

"don't touch him!" Duo yelled as he lunged forward so that he was between George and Quatre. George's face became a mask of anger before he covered it up with a fake smile. "Are you willing to take his place?"George sneered.

Quatre saw Duo tense up, but Duo didn't pause as he answered, "Yes."

George laughed as he grabbed Duo and tossed him further onto the bed. "Fine, but I wonder how long you will last," George said as he climbed onto the bed and placed himself above Duo.

Quatre, don't look. Don't watch," Duo said before George claimed his mouth in a bruising kiss. Quatre gasped, beginning to realize the situation.

"No! Stop! Don't touch him!" Quatre yelled as he grabbed George and tried to drag him off of Duo, but the larger man thrust him away. Quatre fell back and hit his head hard on the bed frame. Quatre could do nothing as his vision began to blur and he watched in horror as George forced himself into Duo's body with lube and Duo whimpered in pain. Then everything went dark.

"So we know this is a trap, but we're going to walk into it anyway?" Wufei asked incredulously. The other two pilots glared at him. "Okay, I admit I don't have a lover in there, but this is suicidal."

Trowa just sighed, but Heero glared at Wufei even harder. "I don't have a lover in there," Heero growled.

Trowa's head shot up and Wufei looked at Heero wide-eyed. "What do you mean?! Isn't Duo your lover?!" Trowa demanded.

"No. More like... friends with benefits I believe the term is," Heero answered as he looked away.

Trowa stared at Heero in shock. Was that why Duo had left? Because he couldn't stand just being 'friends with benifits' with Heero? Trowa thought everyone, even the emotionally stunted Heero Yuy, knew Duo loved Heero.

"You have to be joking! Why weren't you more than that?! Do you not like Duo?!" Wufei asked.

Heero was silent. Just when Wufei and Trowa were about to give up on ever getting an answer out of Heero, he spoke, "It's not that I don't like him, I just... who would want someone like me?" The other two pilots stared at Heero like he was stupid.

George climbed off the bed and zipped up his pants just as Quatre began to come around again. Duo simply lay on the bed immobile. He ached and was exhausted. "what did you do to him?!" Quatre demanded as he spotted several new cuts and bruises on Duo's already abused body.

George laughed. "What I had wanted to do to you! I fucked him hard!" Quatre looked at George in horror. Why was he doing this?! Why would he go so far as to rape Duo?! Why would Duo protect him?!

Heero threw the bomb and then hid with Wufei and Trowa. The battle had begun. Several soldiers found them and attacked, but within minutes the battle was over. Heero leaned over and picked up one of the few conscious soldiers. "Where are the prisoners?" Heero growled.

The soldier squeaked and pointed down a hall to their left as he answered, "The prison cells are down that hall to the left! It's the black door!" Heero dropped the soldier and headed down the hall.

"How did they end up here?! John was suppose to give them a different address to kill them at!" George roared.

"You didn't think the gundam pilots were that stupid did you?!" Quatre hissed. George rounded of Quatre and lashed out with the back of his hand. The second before George's hand could connect with Quatre's cheek Duo lunged forward and took the blow. With a small cry of surprise Quatre caught Duo as he collapsed in a small heap. Quatre could see small droplets of blood fall onto the bed. "Duo! Duo! Why did you take that hit! Duo!" Quatre yelled in alarm.

George stormed out of the door followed by the soldier who had informed him of the gundam pilots terrorizing their base. As the door slammed shut Quatre could hear George scream, "I'll take care of them myself!"

Quatre looked back down at Duo and carefully rolled his friend over to see the damage. It didn't look too bad, but Duo had probably bit his cheek really hard. He didn't see any missing teeth though. "Why do you keep protecting me! You didn't need to do that! You have done enough!" Quatre whispered to his unconscious friend.

Wufei, Heero, and Trowa broke the code on the door in less than a minute and were into the prison cell compound. They hurried down the small hallway looking in all the cells as they went. "So you have come for your friend," a voice behind them asked.

All three gundam pilots whirled around with surprise and panic. They hadn't heard anyone come in. They raised their guns, but in several very precise shots the guns were shot out of their hands. "Who are you?" Heero growled.

The man laughed, "Me? I'm George. I'm the one who runs this nice organization. I'm also the man who personally kidnapped your beautiful lovers. And I must say, I have enjoyed their company in my bed these last few days."

"What have you done to them?!" Trowa growled, losing his calm attitude at the implication of his lover forced to be in this mans bed.

George laughed again. "Lots of things. I didn't get to do some things, but I still have plenty of time. The rough sex is wonderful though, by the way," George taunted.

There was the sound of a gunshot and George fell to the ground, dead. "Heero, we still needed to know where Duo and Quatre are," Wufei pointed out.

"Oops," Heero said in a way that could easily be interpreted as not really being sorry.

"The other two pilots are in George's room," a man said as he stepped out of the shadows, arms raised to convey that he had no weapons.

Heero rounded on the man. "And where is that?" Heero growled.

"When you leave the cell room, continue to the end of the hall. You can only make a left, so go left. Take the first left you can down that hall and George's room will be the first brown door on the right. The other pilots are chained to the bed. George was bad with keys, so he made a compartment above his door to his room to put them in. The wall right above the door at the very far left corner opens when pressed," the man told them.

The three looked at the man in surprise. The man had had time to shoot at least one of them, but he hadn't. When asked he even answered their questions in detail, and without being prompted. "Why are you helping us?" Trowa demanded.

The man smiled, "I may hate you gundam pilots, but I'm going to help you because of the circumstances. I have a boyfriend and I would kill for him without hesitation. Plus I would never wish, even upon you, the things George did to those two pilots. It is unacceptable."

Trowa and Heero headed for the door and Wufei followed uncertainly. The three headed down the hall, and sure enough there was a brown door on the right. Heero reached up and pressed in the wall where the man said and the little compartment opened up. Heero grabbed the keys and put got them ready to unlock the door quickly. "Ready?" Heero asked. Wufei and Trowa had guns drawn and at the ready to barge into the room. With their nods Heero threw the door open.

Quatre automatically got in front of Duo and the door before he realized who had their guns pointed at him. "Trowa!" he yelled happily. Trowa rushed forward and hugged Quatre.

"What did they do to you?! What did George do?!" Trowa demanded angrily.

"Nothing. Duo always protected me! He always took my place when George wanted to... touch me, but I saw and the things George did were terrible! But I couldn't get Duo to stop protecting me!" Quatre said as he burst into tears on Trowa's shoulder.

"I'm fine," Duo struggled to smile, but failed.

Quatre turned in surprise, "You're awake, Duo!"

Heero frowned and Wufei marched forward to pick Duo up. "No, Duo, you are not fine," Wufei said. Duo simply sighed as the group headed for the nearest exit.

"He'll be alright fiscally. He was pretty beat up and there was evidence of rape. I do suggest getting a therapist, but otherwise he'll be fine. Especially with friend like you supporting him," the blond, blue eyed nurse informed the other four gundam pilots.

"Oh, god! It's all my fault!" Quatre cried.

Trowa put an arm around Quatre. "How is it your fault, love?" Trowa asked.

"It's all my fault, because he was protecting me!" Quatre pulled away from Trowa touch.

Wufei grabbed Quatre's arm roughly, "It's not your fault! Duo made the decision by himself, because he cares about you deeply! He knew the consequences when he protected you!" Wufei said in a tone that demanded no argument. Trowa took Quatre from Wufei gently. Quatre said nothing more, but he continued to sniffle.

"How can you ever forgive me?! You love him so much and-" Trowa heard Quatre say, but he was interrupted by Heero.

"And you what? You would have been raped too? Would that have been better? Both of you in therapy? I don't think so. Nobody blames you but yourself, Quatre, because it wasn't your fault, not because we're trying to be nice," Heero said.

Trowa peaked into the crack in the door. Heero was sitting in a chair with a book open on his lap and Quatre standing in front of him. "But-!" Quatre tried again, but was interrupted again.

"No buts. Quatre, I'm not being nice, I'm telling you the truth. If it were truly your fault you would have a bullet your head, but you don't seem to have a bullet in your head yet. Now go to bed. Trowa's waiting for you," Heero pointed to the door Trowa was peaking through.

Duo opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a moment to remember everything that had happened. Then he wished he was asleep again. "You're awake, Duo?" Heero asked.

Duo turned to look at him in surprise. "Oh, um, yeah. What are you doing here?" Duo asked.

"Trowa and Quatre told me to come here, then locked me out of my office," Heero answered. Duo turned away with a sigh. Of course Heero didn't care. Why would he? Heero was the perfect soldier while Duo was just a messed up street rat. "And... " Heero seemed to hesitate and Duo looked back in time to see Heero attempt to hide a red face.

'A blush?!' Duo thought with disbelief. 'Heero doesn't blush!'

The next thing Heero said completely caught Duo off guard, "And I wanted to see you."

Duo's mouth fell open. "You did?!" Duo asked with disbelief. Heero nodded.

"I'll go and-" Heero began as he stood suddenly but he never finished the sentence as Duo caught the bottom of his shirt.

"Heero, I... I love you," Duo blushed.

Heero's eyes widened in surprise. "I... I love you too, Duo," Heero finally responded.


End file.
